


Squint, and Look Sideways

by cactusplant



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusplant/pseuds/cactusplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their feelings toward each other seems to be as subtle to them as Kellam is to everyone else.<br/>(not sure what to tag this with, to be honest?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squint, and Look Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> kellam/robin is gonna kill me one day

Kellam had normally always been the one to approach people. Recently, he's found himself in a situation in which he's constantly surprised by someone sneaking up on him. Robin once admitted he can't honestly tell when Kellam knows he's there or not, which surprised Kellam above everything else, but he continued to approach him without Kellam knowing. He couldn't figure out if Robin is just light on his toes, or that he honestly doesn't consider that someone like him would actually want to talk to him.

 

In truth, it made Kellams heart race a little when Robin spoke to him. He was smart and handsome, so he would always feel something uncertain when talking to him. Especially when he noticed that he was starting to talk to him more than the other shepherds. He quickly tried to deny that he was playing favorites, this was Robin, and worrying about that was nonsensical. Still, the way he shot glances his way when he didnt even know he was looking made Kellam's face bright red.

 

At that point, Kellam tried to make his feelings obvious towards him. which to Robin, is as obvious as a gentle breeze. His cheeks would still turn warm towards the attention, but not in any way that was noticeable to Kellam. He felt slightly confused, had he been misinterpreting Robins feelings of friendship as intimacy? Surely, he should apologize for making him uncomfortable like that.

 

Retreated to his tent, pacing around as if the words would just come to him the more he moved.  
Defeated, Kellam had decided to just be straightforward. Putting this off could make things uncomfortable between them, and he would feel lonelier without the company of his friend.

 

When he made his way into the other’s tent, Robin had been deep into a book, barely lifting his gaze from it. Kellam tried to get his attention by clearing his throat, but nothing came of it. He sighed, and gently put his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin let out a sharp gasp before realizing who had set their hands on him, sighing in relief. Looking concerned, he flashed an uneasy smile his way.

 

"You startled me a bit there, Kellam..." His smile tensed less, but Kellam could tell the atmosphere wasn't very good, Robin had set his book down to the side and sat at the edge of the bed.

 

"Sorry... I didn't know what else to do."  
Robin waved his hand, "Its fine, um...listen Kellam," he paused, and Kellam felt something horrible crawl deep inside him.

 

"I have wanted us to get closer, and I feel instead I have instead made you uncomfortable," Kellam raised his eyebrows, not sure where this was leading at all.

 

"I've been very confused on how to approach you with this, and thought that maybe you would understand if I gave you hints to my true feelings." Robins gaze tried to settle anywhere except for Kellam's face, "which is that, I've started to grow fond of you, very fond."

 

Kellam raised his eyebrows, and then started a laughing fit. Regretting doing so when he saw how confused he was.

 

"Oh, Robin! No! I didn't mean to laugh at you, I just-" he made a slight pause as he tried to figure out what to do next. "Listen, I've been feeling the same way. I guess I haven't been getting my feelings across very well either! I've been pacing around in my tent because I thought I misinterpreted your feelings! I'm very sorry!"

 

Robin's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Don't be sorry! This has been very confusing for the both of us, I believed I had made a lovelorn fool of myself, when it was really me not noticing your affections! Kellam, I love you. You've joined me in battle countless times, and I seem to enjoy every minute we spend together."

 

Kellams eyes were watering, and immediately tears started to fall.  
"Oh, gods Kellam! You're crying! Are you okay?" Robin rose to his feet, putting his hands on his cheeks to check if he had fallen ill all of a sudden. Kellam wiped away his tears.

 

"No, no. I'm...Really happy, Robin, you have no idea..."

 

"I think I do, actually." he smiled, "if it would be all right, could I kiss you?"

 

"Nothing would make me happier."

 

Robin inched closer, reaching to cup Kellam's cheeks with his hands,then stopped when he gazed over his armor.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Well, for one you're very tall..." he put one hand on his chin, pondering "and your armor is very...bulky, and you're also pretty lodged in there."

 

"Oh! How embarrassing..."

 

"Don't be, I have already figured out how to get you out of it." Kellam's face felt warmer now.

 

"Um, I don't think that would be necessary..."

 

Robin paused, and as the implications of what he said became clear to him, he embarrassingly mustered out a ‘right’.

 

"Here, I think I know what to do." With that, Robin was lifted off his feet, pressed against his armor. He cupped Kellam's face again, moving his face until his soft lips were pressed against Kellam's. When they broke apart, Kellam set Robin back on his feet. He looked up to Kellam, smiling slightly, and Kellam felt like he was grounded.

 

Like he really existed.


End file.
